kino_maniakfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:MatrixirtaM/Igrzyska Śmierci - Białe Róże
Opis Panem odzyskało swą dawną świetność. Dystrykty ponownie żyją w pokoju z Kapitolem. Wszelkie ślady po głodowych igrzyskach zanikły. Nastała NOWA ERA, lecz czy przetrwa na dłużej? Willow Mellark jest innego zdania, po tym jak otrzymała do rąk własnych pamiętnik swojej matki z podpisem „Białe Róże”. Wszelkie sekrety przetrzymywane od lat w tajemnicy w końcu są gotowe, by wyjść na jaw. Mimo wszystko Willow pragnie zbadać całą sytuację samodzielnie i ujrzeć to wszystko na własne oczy, lecz wiąże się to z długą wyprawą w kierunku samego serca Panem. Czy odważy się zaryzykować? I czy zdoła nadal chronić swojego brata Rye'a przed okrutnością Kapitolu? Tego nie jest pewna, lecz ma świadomość, iż cały jej naród szykuje się na powrót króla. Prolog Katniss lękała się tylko jednego. Bała się, że ich straci. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić życia bez nich. Nie pozostał już jej nikt prócz Peety i dwójki dzieci, którzy byli dla niej wszystkim co miała. Po tylu nieprzespanych nocach nie potrafiła trzeźwo myśleć. Nie mogła rozróżnić prawdy od kłamstwa. Co chwile zerkała przez okno kuchenne, by upewnić się, czy Rye i Willow nadal tam są. Bawią się na łące. Ciemnowłosa dziewczynka o niebieskich oczach oraz chłopiec z jasnymi lokami i szarymi oczami o połowę niższy od siostry ganiają siebie nawzajem, śmiejąc się po uszy. Ich szczęście na twarzy, spowodowało, że nawet Katniss zdołała się uśmiechnąć. Usiadła przy stoliku i chwyciła za kubek kawy. Napój zdążył już wystygnąć, jednak jej to nie przeszkadzało. Wiosenne słońce oświetlało jej zdołowaną i pomarszczoną twarz. Po niebie krążyły tuziny Kosogłosów, wyśpiewujących wesołe melodie zapamiętane z dzieciństwa. Tego lata było ich wyjątkowo dużo w 12 Dystrykcie. To była jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, które rozweselały Katniss. Za oknem kwitły jej ulubione kwiaty – prymulki. To Peeta je tu zasadził dawno temu. Z roku na rok jest ich tam coraz więcej. To od ich nazwy wzięło się imię Prim. Minęło już ponad dwadzieścia lat, odkąd po raz ostatni ujrzała swoją siostrę. To ona zawsze była dla niej wsparciem, motywacją do walki z Kapitolem, Rebeliantami, a także z własnymi słabościami. A potem… zginęła w akcji, chcąc uratować niewinnych ludzi. Gdy tylko sobie o tym przypominała, serce jej się krajało. Lecz bardziej bolało ją serce, gdy myślała o Gale’u. Kiedyś była nim aż tak zauroczona, że pragnęła z nim uciec do lasu i rozpocząć nowe życie. Teraz nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiają. Gale znalazł sobie podobno jakąś dobrą pracę kilkaset kilometrów stąd, więc rzadko się widują. Co jakiś czas wraca do Dwunastki, jednak obydwoje starają się siebie unikać. Katniss zaczęła nerwowo wystukiwać palcami o blat stołu, pogrążając się w smutku. Była tak oszołomiona wspomnieniami, że nie zauważyła, jak jej córka wchodzi to domu. - Mamo! – zawołała uradowanym głosem – Wróciłam! Szybko wbiegła do kuchni i usiadła matce na kolanach, chowając coś za plecami. - Hej, Willow – uśmiechnęła się Katniss i pogłaskała córkę po policzku – Co chowasz za plecami? Dziewczynka szybko pokazała swoją dłoń i wręczyła matce kwiat do ręki. Uśmiech nagle znikł z twarzy Katniss, gdy zauważyła przed sobą Białą Różę, której intensywny zapach zaczął ją dusić. - Znalazłam ją w naszym ogródku! – odrzekła z entuzjazmem – Prawda, że jest piękna? Pod wpływem silnych emocji Katniss szybko zeskoczyła z krzesła i cisnęła kwiatem o ziemię. Nagle zaczęła się trząść, a kubek kawy wypadł jej z dłoni i upadł na ziemię, roztrzaskując się na małe kawałeczki. - Idź! – zaczęła wrzeszczeć, ile sił w płucach – Idź i nie wracaj z tym! Już! - Mamo…? – przeraziła się, robiąc kilka kroków wstecz - Proszę, idź! – Katniss skuliła się na ziemi – Precz! Gwałtownie do pokoju wbiegł Peeta z przerażoną miną. - Willow, idź do brata – szepnął córce do ucha, a następnie podbiegł do Katniss. Kucnął tuż obok żony i objął ją ramionami. - Już dobrze, Katniss – odrzekł troskliwym tonem – Zabrała ją. - Ale te róże! – jęknęła, topiąc się w łzach – Znów go widziałam! On mi was odbierze! - On już nie żyje! Umarł dwadzieścia lat temu! Uspokój się! Jestem z tobą! Kocham cię! Katniss ucichła i oboje wstali. Zarzuciła na nim ramiona. Wtem zauważyła stojącą w drzwiach Willow wraz z bratem Rye'm. Dziewczynce łzy spływały po policzkach, a chłopiec starał się stłumić przerażenie. - Chodźcie, już mi dobrze – odrzekła chrypliwym głosem Katniss, wycierając rękawem łzy z policzek i gestem rąk przywołała ich do siebie. Kiedy otuliła swoimi ramionami całą trójkę, poczuła się o niebo lepiej. Obejmowała ich tak mocno, jakby to miał być ostatni raz. Była zdruzgotana myślą, że kiedyś może ich stracić. Peeta od dawna zapewniał ją, że nic im nie grozi, jednak te wizje mówiły same za siebie. ~ MatrixirtaM Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach